Resident Evil 2: Nemesis
by ScifiGameCrazy
Summary: The City Of The Dead...home of over 3 million zombies and undead creatures. Will they survive the nightmare?


It's been four days in Raccoon City and Alice was hiding inside an old tour bus and saw zombies roaming the streets and she saw most of them were cops and civilians.  
  
"Oh my God, what's happened to this city?" She asked herself and then she felt a hand touch her and she turned around real fast and fired her gun and the woman ducked in time and looked at Alice.  
  
"Geez.I'm living lady." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Alice asked.  
  
"I'm Agent Elizabeth Larsen.FBI." Elizabeth said as she showed her badge and then she put her badge away.  
  
"I'm Alice Ryler. Do you know where Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Simon Jackson, Rebecca Chambers and Brad Larsen are?" Alice asked as she looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"No, I haven't seen anyone since this happened. My brother was with you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say our honeymoon was cut short thanks to Umbrella."  
  
"We better get out of here and find your friends and my brother."  
  
Alice nodded and headed out of the bus with Elizabeth, meanwhile near an old warehouse, Brad, Jill, Rebecca and Simon all looked around with their guns ready.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Jill asked as she looked at Brad.  
  
"I don't know, I lost him when we got here.he said he was going to look for Alice for me." Brad said.  
  
"He went out there alone?" Jill asked and Brad nodded.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Crazy Bastard." Jill said with a sigh.  
  
"I'd say he is a brave one." Rebecca said.  
  
"Let's go see if we can find anymore survivors and get the hell out of this city." Simon said.  
  
Outside in the city, Leon and Claire arrived and got out of the jeep, all they saw was a ruined city that was crawling with the undead.  
  
"What happened to this town?" Leon asked as he looked at Claire.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go find Chris." Claire said as she ran into the city with Leon behind her. Later on back at the bus, Alice kicked the doors opened and ran out with Elizabeth behind her, they both looked around with their guns ready.  
  
"We should look around for any survivors." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Good idea." Alice said and they both headed out into the city, As they both were in the city a group of zombies came up from a huge pile of rubble by a building, the zombies got closer and Elizabeth shot at them with her gun along side with Alice and a few zombies went down and one zombie's head was blown off by Alice's shotgun.  
  
"Wow. Great shot." Elizabeth said and Alice smiled as they both kept firing at the zombies, then Elizabeth reloaded and fired again, Alice ran out of ammo, threw her shotgun down and grabbed a colt.45 from a near by dead body of a cop and started to fire at the zombies again.  
  
"There are too many of them. Let's head for that warehouse!" Elizabeth said as she ran off to the warehouse and Alice followed her, as they walked inside the warehouse Alice ran over to Brad and hugged him, Brad kissed her on the lips and they both looked at each other.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her. "Yes, I am now." Alice said with a smile and tear filled eyes.  
  
Jill looked at Alice as she walked over to her and then looked at Elizabeth. "Have either of you seen Chris?" She asked and Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
"What does he look like?" She asked.  
  
"He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, he's tall and is wearing a uniform like mine with the S.T.A.R.S. symbol on both sides on his shoulders." Jill explained.  
  
"He's probably at the police station, that's where I found a few RCPD survivors and a few S.T.A.R.S. members from Delta Team." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jill.  
  
"I hope he is, that's the next place we're heading to." Jill said with a sigh.  
  
"Wait a minute. That place is probably crawling with zombies, we better find some more ammo before we go anywhere." Brad said as he looked over at Jill.  
  
"Me and Simon can go scope the place out and then we'll radio you guys when we cleared the place out." Rebecca said.  
  
"It's too dangerous Rebecca, you and Simon stay here and I'll go." Alice said as she looked at Rebecca.  
  
"I can do it. Really.I'll be fine. I got Simon with me and he has a radio left over from a dead cop." Rebecca explained.  
  
"Alright. Be careful and stay in contact at all times." Brad said and Rebecca nodded. "Okay." She said.  
  
Later at a local gun shop, Leon walked in with Claire and saw the place was empty, then Claire just stop in her tracks, hit the ground on her knees and started to cry, Leon walked over to her, kneeled down by her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her.  
  
"Claire, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Everything. This city, my brother missing, all the dead people and the buildings." Claire said as she sobbed and Leon held her as she began to cry more.  
  
"We'll get through this Claire.I promise." Leon said and Claire at him as she wiped her tear stained eyes.  
  
"I hope so Leon." She said and then a band of zombies busted in, Leon and Claire both got up off the ground and fired their guns at the zombies real fast and all the zombies fell dead to the ground and Claire fired her gun at the dead zombie she had it aimed at and screamed as her gun clicked empty and Leon pulled her arm down and gently pulled her to face him.  
  
"Claire.stop. This is not going to help us find your brother Chris." Leon said as he looked at her and Claire sniffed a bit as tears filled her eyes again.  
  
"I know, I just.I can't believe what has happened to this city and I can't face the fact that my brother might be dead." Claire said.  
  
"He's not Claire and we'll find him, we won't stop until we do." Leon said and Claire kissed him on the lips as she looked at him.  
  
An hour later at the RCPD, Rebecca and Simon walked in and looked around the huge building, they saw the computer at the front desk was left on and the doors were not sealed up with wood like the windows.  
  
"I can hack into their systems and get the doors here to unlock and then we'll head for Chief Iron's office where he normally keeps a spare gun and ammo." Rebecca said as she walked over to the front desk computer, she began to log into the systems and hack up all the data she could find and then the doors clicked as they unlocked, Rebecca got ready to leave the desk and she saw an icon on the desktop that caught her eye and she looked at it, clicked on it with the mouse and it opened files up that the RCPD signed with Umbrella and that the Raccoon City Police has been covering Umbrella's tracks every since the beginning and that Umbrella has been paying Iron's to keep his mouth shut of the Nemesis Project, Simon walked over to Rebecca and looked at her and then the screen.  
  
"Whoa. Looks like Irons sold us out to Umbrella from the beginning." Simon said and Rebecca slammed her fist on the desk.  
  
"Son of a." Before Rebecca could finish her words, Brad ran in and walked over to them. "Man, am I glad to see you guys." Brad said and Rebecca looked at him.  
  
"What happened? I thought you and Jill were going to meet up with Alice and Chris." Rebecca said.  
  
"We were until we got lost in this damn town. There are zombies all over the place and we had to split up in order to make the zombies stay away from here." Brad said and Simon looked at him.  
  
"Jill is out there alone?" He asked.  
  
"I had no choice, those frickin zombies were everywhere." Brad said as he looked at Simon and then Rebecca walked inside one of rooms past the double doors in the corner of the station were they first come in, she then looked back and saw Simon and Brad still arguing over Jill's life, Rebecca headed off on her own to find any survivors and then as Rebecca made it around the corner of the office she was in, she saw something pass by the window, she then gasped a bit and walked inside the next room thinking her eyes were just playing tricks on her, as she walked down the hallway she saw a dead policemen's body on the ground and his head was missing, she walked pass the body and saw a door to her left and tried to open it but it was locked so she continued down the hallway and saw a puddle of blood on the floor about two feet from where she was standing, as she walked closer to the blood she saw it was dripping from above and as she looked up she saw a creature that looked just like the Hunter that was killed at The Hive but it looked inside out, it then hissed at her, jumped down to the ground and looked at her, Rebecca shot at it with her shotgun, it growled and charged at her and just as it jumped in the air it exploded as it was shot and Rebecca was kind of covered in blood and looked around the room as she opened her eyes up and she saw Chris holding his smoking double barrel shotgun, then he walked over to Rebecca and smiled.  
  
"Rebecca.you're alive." He said and she looked at him.  
  
"So are you. I was looking for you all over the city, I came here to see if you might have came here to find some survivors or Chief Irons." Rebecca said.  
  
"Yeah I did. But no sign of the Chief yet, I haven't gained access to his office but I got a few keys that could help us get there." Chris said as he showed Rebecca the keys he found, there were all shaped different, a spade, a heart, a diamond and a three of clubs.  
  
"Like playing cards." Rebecca said with a chuckle and Chris chuckled with her.  
  
"I found them in a safe inside a huge office room and also I found the heart one inside Wesker's desk in the S.T.A.R.S. Office." Chris said.  
  
"That heart one probably leads to a secret located lab." Rebecca said.  
  
"Probably. Since I did find it in Wesker's desk it could lead to more then just a lab." Chris said.  
  
Meanwhile outside the police station, a huge shadowy figure walked up to the station and it looked at the doors and growled and continued its way into the station, later on back at the warehouse, Alice looked out the broken windows and saw some zombies eating a dead body, she looked away and then looked at her friends.  
  
"This is all my fault, if only I didn't make a deal with that Umbrella Scientist, none of this would have happened, Spencer would still be alive and." Before Alice could finish Jill looked at her.  
  
"And Wesker would have still sabotaged Umbrella with or without your brother Spencer." Jill said and Alice sighed and a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Alice.I am sorry that I blamed you for the death of my husband and I had no idea that Wesker was behind it." Akira said as she tried to make Alice feel better.  
  
"I know. None of us knew that Wesker was behind it, the only question is.why and who was paying him to do it?" Alice said as she looked at her friends.  
  
"I'm going for Tyrant, he's a leader in this main project called Nemesis that is kind of like Umbrella's sick experiments but worse. Kaplan was taken by those Umbrella creeps for a reason and he was scratched by that Hunter before it died, but he didn't turn into a zombie.I believe he's turning into something else, something more nightmarish then zombies, dogs and hunters." Akira said.  
  
"Wasn't Tyrant the one that created the T-Virus?" Jill asked Akira and she nodded her head as she looked at Jill.  
  
"Yes, my husband was working with him on it the day that the T-Virus was released." Akira said. "We better find Tyrant then." Alice said.  
  
The next day Chris was laying there on the ground and dreaming of Jill, in his little fantasy him and Jill were at a local bar in Raccoon City, they started to dance and Chris got closer to Jill and as they danced with each other Chris kissed Jill on the lips romantically.  
  
"I love you." He said and Jill smiled at him.  
  
"I love you too Chris." She said.  
  
"Will you marry me Jill?" He asked and Jill looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Yes." She said and then fog started to rise and Chris couldn't see a thing, he heard moans and groans all around him, he took out his gun and looked around, as the fog disappeared he saw Jill was a zombie and she charged at him and bit him, Chris screamed out in pain and then he woke up in a gasp.  
  
"Jill!" He screamed out and Rebecca woke up next to him and looked at him.  
  
"Chris. Are you okay?" She asked and Chris looked at her.  
  
"Yeah.just a nightmare." Chris said and Rebecca sighed.  
  
"Looks like we'll all have nightmares for a long time." She said and then Rebecca heard a crash and Chris and her got up off the ground and took out their guns.  
  
"What was that?" Rebecca asked. "I don't know. Stay here and I'll go check it out." Chris said as he headed back to the lobby.  
  
Jill was right.he is a crazy bastard. But I see why she loves him so much. Rebecca thought to herself and Rebecca ran after him, later on in the lobby, Chris walked in and Rebecca ran in behind him and he looked at her.  
  
"Rebecca, go back to the offices." Chris said and Rebecca shook her head.  
  
"Sorry sir, I can't do that. I'm not letting you have all the fun at killing whatever is here." Rebecca said and Chris shook his head.  
  
"Just stay behind me." He said and Rebecca followed behind as Chris saw the station door busted open.  
  
"Whatever is here.it's big." Chris said and then a huge growl sounded along with an evil laugh, Rebecca shivered in fear and looked around with her gun aimed at every direction.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She asked and Chris looked around.  
  
"The thing that's in this place." Chris said and he loaded his gun along with Rebecca and they both looked around the station, then a huge creature busted out of the next room and looked at Chris and Rebecca.  
  
"Run Rebecca.now!" Chris said and they both ran out of the station and the creature ran after them, Chris and Rebecca looked around the parking lot of the station and saw a police car.  
  
"There! Get in the car!" Chris shouted to Rebecca and they both got inside and drove off to the warehouse and creature watched them drive off.  
  
Later in the car, Chris glanced over at the scared Rebecca.  
  
"What the hell was that? I mean really.what in the hell was that?" She asked Chris in fear.  
  
"I don't know, something is not right with this town, Umbrella worked on a lot of experiments and now they are lose on this city." Chris said as he glanced back at Rebecca and then the road.  
  
"I thought it was Kaplan at first, but I don't know what Umbrella has done with him." She said and Chris sighed.  
  
"He's probably dead along with everyone else in this town."  
  
"But I sensed something in him, some kind of evil.that Hunter did something to him and now Kaplan is not Kaplan anymore."  
  
"Rebecca, he's dead and nothing could have happened to him unless a zombie bit him while he escaped from the hospital."  
  
"Didn't the guy that took him say: I want him in the Nemesis Project, before he took him away?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been wondering about that. The file I found on Wesker's desk said something about it and how he's connected in all of this and how he is connected with Tyrant and Spencer."  
  
"Didn't Alice say that Spencer had nothing to do with the accident at Umbrella?"  
  
"Yeah but.he's still the son of Tyrant, the creator of the T- Virus and Umbrella."  
  
"If Wesker really is on this, then it must be for money or something or else he wouldn't be doing this.would he?"  
  
Rebecca looked a Chris and he glanced over at her.  
  
"I don't know but when I get that bastard, he'll wish he died in that explosion."  
  
Meanwhile back at the warehouse, Jill and her friends headed off for the exit and then a group of zombies busted in, Jill turned around and shot at them with her gun, Elizabeth shot at the zombies with her and then a zombie came up behind Jill and was killed by a piece of pipe, the zombie fell to the ground and Chris stood there with Rebecca.  
  
"Chris! Oh my God! You're alive!" Jill said with a smile on her face and then she jumped in his arms and Chris held her and then kissed her on the lips.  
  
"It's great to see you Jill." Chris said and Rebecca walked over to Simon and looked at him.  
  
"Hey." She said and Simon looked at her.  
  
"Hey." He said with a smile and then Rebecca kissed him for the heck of it and Simon stood there a bit stunned.  
  
"Wow." He said and Rebecca giggled and smiled.  
  
"Got caught up in the moment of romance between Chris and Jill." She said with a grin and Simon smiled at her.  
  
"So, did you two find anything at the station?" Brad asked as he looked at Chris and Rebecca.  
  
"Yeah, I found a few keys, some files on Wesker being behind all of this and some type of file about the Nemesis Project Wesker is working on with Tyrant." Chris said.  
  
"Did you find any survivors or Chief Irons?" Jill asked as she looked at Chris as he set her back down on the ground.  
  
"No, the Chief's office is locked tight and I haven't found the right access code to get into his safe and his keyhole is sealed." Chris said.  
  
"The Chief sold us out Chris.S.T.A.R.S. was meant to go to that mansion and never return." Brad said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Chris asked and Brad tossed him a file he found, Chris caught it and read the files and underneath each of the reports was signed, in red, the name 'Albert Wesker'. The last page was a blaring slander of the cops listed and Leon Kennedy was marked as one cop, ending in 'It is my expert opinion that the S.T.A.R.S. officers are incompetent and incapable of finding proof that Umbrella was behind the Spencer Mansion incident!' and it was simply signed 'Bryon Irons'.  
  
The files concerning Umbrella could be considered Sparse at best.  
  
They were pulled from the desk of Albert Wesker. It mattered little, considering the inflammatory remarks concerning Umbrella scrawled in various hands, upon various reports on the pages.  
  
The names of Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Jill Valentine were written upon the reports, the folder thick with their accounts of what had happened at a place mentioned as the Spencer Estate.  
  
"He did, he did sell us out to Umbrella. Damn it!" Chris said as he threw the files to the ground.  
  
"We have to get word out about this." Alice said and Brad looked at her.  
  
"How? This whole damn town is dead and no one is alive but us." He said and Jill looked at them both.  
  
"We have to head for the radio station and get the word out about this city to every town in the USA." She said.  
  
"If the whole nation isn't infected as well." Simon said and Rebecca hugged him.  
  
"We have to try.the people need to know that this city is dangerous and needs to be destroyed." Jill said.  
  
"Is that our only option?" Alice asked as she looked at Jill.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Jill said.  
  
"Let's find survivors first before we even think about bombing this place." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Also I want to know what the hell this Nemesis Project is and how Wesker is connected with it." Chris said.  
  
"Okay, Chris and I will try to dig up enough proof that Umbrella is behind all of this and enough proof that Wesker and Irons sold us out." Jill said and Alice nodded in agreement.  
  
"Agreed. I'll try to dig up some information on the Nemesis Project and see what they did with Kaplan." She said and Elizabeth walked up to her.  
  
"I'll go with you Alice." She said.  
  
"Me too." Brad said as he walked over to Alice and his sister.  
  
"Alright, if any of you find anything that would lead to Wesker's involvement on both Umbrella and the Nemesis Project, contact me." Chris said as he gave everyone radios he found in the offices.  
  
Hours later Alice and her team came inside an office by using the diamond shaped key Chris gave her, Alice looked around the office for any clues, as she came upon some files on a table, behind the mirror window a creature busted in, Alice fell to the ground, took out her gun, Brad took out his gun and aimed it at the creature and Elizabeth aimed her gun at it.  
  
"Alice! Get over here quick!" Brad said and Alice ran over to him, Brad looked at the creature and shot at it along with Elizabeth and Alice and the creature fell dead to the ground after hissing and screeching.  
  
"It's another one of those damn Hunters." Brad said.  
  
"A Licker.type 1 Hunter." Elizabeth said.  
  
"What?" Alice asked as she looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"That's what they are called at their first stage because of its huge and very long tongue." Elizabeth explained.  
  
"How do you know that?" Brad asked as he looked at his sister.  
  
"Mary told me, that's another reason I'm here.she sent me to shut down Umbrella forever." Elizabeth said.  
  
"We have to find Mary then. Our list of the missing is growing more and more longer." Alice said.  
  
Meanwhile at a local lab in Raccoon City, Mary and Gina came running out of the main Umbrella Hospital Lab and looked around the city.  
  
"It's begun.the city is dead and the T-Virus is loose." Gina said.  
  
"What have we done? I had no idea the T-Virus was this dangerous." Mary said as she hit the ground on her knees and Gina pulled her up.  
  
"Snap out of it Mary! We have to stay focused and stay together in order to survive this thing." Gina said and Mary scoffed.  
  
"I thought you didn't give a rat's ass about anyone Gina?" Mary asked as she looked at Gina and she glared at Mary.  
  
"I may act like a bitch at times, but it doesn't mean I am one." Gina said.  
  
"Let's go find any survivors and see if those S.T.A.R.S. members survived." Mary said as she walked off with Gina, then a group of zombies came out of a near by ally way, Mary and Gina both shot at them with their guns and the zombies went down one by one, Gina saw a near by Gun Shop and ran over to it with Mary, they both ran inside and looked around, then the Gun Shop Owner stood up from behind the desk and cocked his shotgun and aimed it at Mary and Gina.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Hold your fire.we're Human." Mary said and Gina looked at the owner as he lowered his gun.  
  
"Oh.sorry about that babe." He said as he walked over to them and then he locked his door.  
  
"Um, take whatever you need to survive and protect yourself with, looks like I'm out of business anyways." The man said with a chuckle, he was a bit of a chunky guy, bald head, brown eyes, 6'1'' tall, fair colored skin, white shirt with blood stains and blue jeans, Gina saw the guy had a bite mark on his arm.  
  
"You are wounded." She said and the guy looked at his arm and then at Gina.  
  
"Yeah, some guy came in here and bit me, I shot the crap out of him after that. I have no frickin clue what the hell is wrong with this town, the whole area has gone insane." The man said and Mary tried to hide her Umbrella symbol on her white shirt with her leather jacket.  
  
"It's better that you don't know what's going on." Gina said and the guy looked at her.  
  
"Why is that?" He asked.  
  
"Because.you don't want to know how this all started." Gina said and Mary walked over to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered to her and Gina looked at Mary.  
  
"He wants the truth.so I'll tell him." She said.  
  
"What about your loyalty to Umbrella and everything it stands for?" Mary asked quietly.  
  
"Screw Umbrella." Gina said quietly and looked at them man.  
  
"Well, what's going on here?" The guy asked Gina and Mary.  
  
"You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth." Gina said and then a group of zombies busted in from the window, the guy turned around real fast and shot at them as he screamed for his life in horror, then he was taken down by the zombies and they all started to eat him, Gina grabbed his shotgun and tossed it to Mary, she caught it and shot at the zombies along with Gina and as they ran out of ammo, they both ran over to a shelf of bullets for shotguns, AK rifles and all sorts of weapons you could think of, Gina grabbed all the ammo she could with Mary, then Mary spotted a AK rifle and shot at the zombies with it and killed them all.  
  
"Damn.I like this gun." She said with a smile and Gina looked at her.  
  
"And to think, I thought you didn't have any backbone." Gina said and Mary smirked.  
  
"Oh, Blow me." She said and walked off with Gina behind her chuckling and then as they walked out, the guy got up and he was a zombie and followed them outside.  
  
Later on outside in the city, night was falling and the sky became as black as coal, no lights meant darkness, the city was just that, Claire flipped a switch inside the RCPD's guard house and the lights came on.  
  
"We have power." She said and Leon walked over to her.  
  
"Great job Claire." He said and Claire looked at him.  
  
"My brother was here.I found this." Claire said as she took out an empty berretta and Leon looked at it.  
  
"It's S.T.A.R.S. issue alright." He said and Claire threw the gun to the ground.  
  
"Every time I get closer to finding him, he's never there." She said and Leon looked at her.  
  
"We'll find him Claire.let's go to the warehouse, I saw a few people going in there and he might be one of them." Leon said and Claire smiled at him.  
  
"Let's go then!" Claire said and ran off and Leon ran after her.  
  
"Claire wait!" He said and looked around outside and saw Claire heading back inside the RCPD since the gates were broken and wouldn't open to the city outside, Leon ran after her and then as he reached the top, he entered the office room and looked around for Claire.  
  
"Claire! Claire!" He yelled out and he looked around the huge office room and then a zombie came out of the next office and Leon shot it in the head and it fell to the ground, Leon exited the offices and headed down the hallway to the main hall, as he entered the front hallway of the station, he looked around.  
  
Damn, this place is a frickin maze.how the hell am I going to find anyone in here? Leon thought to himself as he looked around for Claire and then Claire came falling down into his arms from the second floor and he caught her in time.  
  
"Claire, there you are you crazy." Before he could finish his words he looked up as Claire pointed in that direction and he saw another Licker on the second floor.  
  
"Oh Crap." He said and let Claire down and they both shot at the Licker and were out of ammo and just ran out of the RCPD as the Licker fell from the second floor and landed on the ground dead.  
  
A few hours later at the warehouse, the group reloaded their weapons and stocked up more on supplies and food.  
  
"We're never getting out of this town alive." Rebecca said as she sat on the ground next to Simon and he held her close.  
  
"Yes we are Rebecca, just keep it together and think happy things." He said and Elizabeth walked over to Alice and Brad and looked at them and then at Simon and Rebecca.  
  
"Those two are the youngest ones here. They must be scared to death about what has happened here." She said.  
  
"Yeah, Rebecca is new to S.T.A.R.S. and just signed up not too long ago. Today would be her fifth mission with us." Jill said as she looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Rebecca Chambers is one of the most smartest and youngest members we have other then Simon, he joined a day after she did because Chris signed him up." Brad said.  
  
"She'll be fine, Rebecca's been through a lot since this happened and she saw a lot of people die in The Hive and out here, just give her and Simon some time alone." Alice said as she looked at Brad and Chris walked over to them.  
  
"Guys, I saw something at the RCPD when I killed that Licker before it got Rebecca." Chris said and Jill looked at him.  
  
"What was it Chris?" She asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"I couldn't tell, it was too dark where I saw it, it looked like a person like a man almost, but something was wrong with him.he looked like a zombie as he walked but much bigger and he could laugh, evil laugh but he laughed." Chris said.  
  
"Maybe it's an Umbrella Employee that survived." Brad said.  
  
"No, he wasn't Umbrella.I think it was Kaplan." Chris said.  
  
"Kaplan? I thought he was dead?" Akira asked as she walked over to the group.  
  
"He's not, Umbrella took him to some lab when I was in the hospital having blood tests done on me." Alice said.  
  
"Well, if it is Kaplan then he isn't the Kaplan we knew.he's something else." Brad said. "Who was Kaplan?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"He was one of the UBCS officers that helped us out of The Hive, his other team members were killed and Rain turned into a zombie right at the end and Alice shot her. Kaplan was scratched by a Hunter in the labs and he was taken by Umbrella while his arm was mutating into something." Brad explained as he looked at his sister.  
  
"It's Wesker's fault that this happened, he sabotaged the Red Queen and reprogrammed her as a killing machine and figured if Umbrella was going to use the T-Virus on people.why not use it on the whole town? We escaped with our lives and Wesker disappeared." Chris said as he looked at Elizabeth and she sighed as she sat down on the ground with everyone else.  
  
"Who was Wesker?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at the group.  
  
"He was our leader in S.T.A.R.S. and I guess Umbrella was paying him to keep us down there and probably kill us for getting too nosy and in their way." Jill said.  
  
"Tyrant was paying him to keep people out of The Hive and if they were ordered to go in.he was ordered to kill them and possibly make sure they got infected and were never allowed to leave, he looked at Rain really funny when she was first bitten and when Taylor was also, he made sure Jenkins and his team never made it to The Hive, he activated the laser defense and killed them all, then after Kaplan bypassed the security defense, we went on to the Red Queen and disabled her, she said we were all going to die down there, but we didn't.we almost did due to Wesker and we escaped on the tram after reactivating the Red Queen, but we had to destroy her after she let out a Hunter to kill us." Brad explained.  
  
"My God, Wesker was behind it all?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah, along with Tyrant's help." Chris said.  
  
"Wait a minute.Birken Tyrant? The creator of the T-Virus?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Chris.  
  
"Yeah.why?" Chris said as he looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"He was reported dead eight days ago before all this happened, he was murdered in his mansion in his bedroom. No one found his body, he was going to expose the T-Virus to the world and make sure Umbrella was shut down for good, he can't be the one behind it all." Elizabeth said. "How do you know that?" Akira asked her.  
  
"Because I worked for him, I'm a double agent for the UBCS." Elizabeth said.  
  
"So you knew about Jenkins, Mina, Taylor, Steven, Rain and Kaplan?" Brad asked as he looked at his sister.  
  
"Yes, I knew the whole thing was going on but I couldn't get to The Hive, they wouldn't let me go because of my second job as an FBI Agent." Elizabeth explained.  
  
"If Rain was still alive she would kick your ass." Alice said.  
  
Meanwhile outside in the city by the RCPD, a helicopter flew by and drop something down into the city, the creature looked around and had a solid face like a man and a huge body like a robot, he was wearing a long brown trench coat, a black suit and long slick brown pants, he headed off to the RCPD where Leon and Claire still were.  
  
Outside of the RCPD, about a few miles from where the creature landed, Leon and Claire stood there together and Leon looked at her.  
  
"Claire, don't ever run off like that again. I thought something was going to kill you like that Licker almost did." Leon said and held her tight and Claire looked at him.  
  
"You really do care about me don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah.I know we just met and I picked you up from the side of the road after your bike crashed but, I've grown quite attached to you Claire Redfield." Leon said and him and Claire leaned in for a kiss but then the creature busted through the steal gate and looked at them, Leon turned around and aimed his gun at the creature. "Crap.I forgot I was out of ammo." Leon said and Claire looked at him.  
  
"So am I." She said and the creature walked over to them very slowly and Leon looked at Claire.  
  
"Run.as fast as you can." Leon said and they both ran off back into the RCPD and the creature ran after them, Leon and Claire looked around the front hall and the creature busted in from a wall outside by the door, Claire screamed a bit and Leon ran off with her into another room, Leon looked around and saw a letter on the desk and read it.  
  
Dear Leon Kennedy,  
  
On behalf of the Raccoon City Police Department, we welcome you to our crazy team.Chief Irons couldn't make it due to unexplained work so I'll be the one welcoming you, my name is Chris Redfield and my friends are Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Simon Jackson, Brad Larsen, Jake Forest, Victor Frost and our leader Albert Wesker.once again welcome to the team.  
  
Signed, The S.T.A.R.S. Team R.C.P.D. July 2nd 2000 5:23pm  
  
Leon put the letter down and looked around the room and a zombie popped up behind Claire and she stabbed it in the head with her dagger she found and the zombie fell to the ground and then the creature busted in, Leon grabbed Claire and they continued to run and they ran out of the offices and then into the hall way, then they made their way into the dark room, Leon walked inside the area where the photos are made and Claire looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing? That thing is still after us! This is no time to be looking at pictures." Claire said and Leon developed his photo and looked at it and it explained what that thing is.  
  
"I found this photo in the guard house, it explains what that thing is. It's called Mr. X and it was once an Umbrella officer, he is the explanation of what the T-Virus and the G- Virus do when they are put together and it is called.the Veronica Virus." Leon explained as he walked out of the developing room and Claire looked at him.  
  
"Where is it located?" Claire asked.  
  
"Rockford Island.just on the outskirts of Raccoon City." Leon said and then they both ran out after dropping the photo, Leon took Claire upstairs and they both entered the hallway to the S.T.A.R.S. offices and then they ran pass the door after hearing Mr. X busting into the hallway from the door they entered from, Leon and Claire kept running and then they entered another hallway and Claire tripped, Leon looked at her and helped her up.  
  
"Leave me here Leon, I can't run anymore!" Claire said.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here Claire! You're not going to die." Leon said as he helped her up.  
  
"Get to your feet damn it! That thing is coming." Leon yelled and Claire stood up and they both ran into another room and listened.  
  
"I think it's gone, I heard a window break." Leon said and Claire sat down on a couch and started to sob a bit and Leon ran over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"This whole town has gone frickin nuts, first zombies, dogs, killer plants and now a crazed man trying to kill us." Claire said in a sad voice.  
  
"Umbrella had some really messed up projects, sick experiments and very sick people. The Hive was reopened after the Red Queen was disabled, they caused it all Claire not us, we just got here at the wrong time but yet.it feels like the right time because we can help whoever is left and get out of this town and then we can destroy Raccoon City and leave it behind forever." Leon said.  
  
"I'm going to Rockford Island after this, my brother left those files that you read and he might be heading there next and I have to be there." Claire said and Leon looked at her.  
  
"Alright, I'll come with you." Leon said and Claire nuzzled up to him.  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there Leon, I didn't think you would really help me get together." Claire said and Leon patted her head and kissed it.  
  
"Just rest Claire, I don't think Mr. X will be coming back any time soon." He said.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Yes Claire?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Claire closed her eyes and Leon looked at her in shock and smiled.  
  
"I love you too Claire."  
  
The next day in Los Angeles at the Umbrella Inc. building, inside Jackson's office, Roger Larsen barged in and David looked at him.  
  
"David, Raccoon City is a dead town now thanks to you! My daughters and my son both are out there!" Roger said and David looked at him.  
  
"My son is out there as well Mr. Larsen, but it doesn't matter anymore, they're infected probably and Raccoon City will be destroyed in five days, I sent a cleaner to kill any survivors in Raccoon City and to destroy what is left of The Hive and take the Red Queen's programming to Rockford Island, that is where the Raccoon City research will continue." Jackson said and Larsen glared at him.  
  
"You're out of your league Jackson, you won't get away with this." Larsen said and Jackson looked at him.  
  
"I already have, Albert Wesker is on his way to Rockford Island." Jackson said and Larsen walked out.  
  
Meanwhile back in Raccoon City at the local warehouse, Mary and Gina made their way into the warehouse and the group aimed their guns at them.  
  
"Whoa.we're Human." Mary said as she raised her hands up and Gina had her gun aimed at them and Mary lowered Gina's weapon.  
  
"Mary?" Brad said as he looked at his sister and Mary looked at Brad.  
  
"Hey Bro." She said and Brad walked over to her. "I thought you were dead along with everyone else at The Hive." Brad said.  
  
"I survived thanks to Gina here." Mary said.  
  
"This Umbrella Security officer helped you?" Brad asked.  
  
"Yeah, um.look, before I left I got orders from Umbrella that a cleaner was sent here to destroy Raccoon City and everyone else here that survived, I suggest we get out of this town and head somewhere else that is safe." Mary said.  
  
"What kind of cleaner?" Chris asked as he looked at Mary and Gina.  
  
"A dangerous kind. He's programmed to kill and destroy anything that gets in his way.he is called Mr. X and is a very dangerous person, he has T-Virus and G-Virus in his blood and a new Veronica Virus that is made on Rockford Island, another Umbrella Lab that is on the outskirts of Raccoon City." Gina explained and then Mr. X busted into the warehouse through a wall and everyone started to fire at him and he kept walking to the group as if the bullets didn't even faze him.  
  
"Run! He's unstoppable!" Gina said and the group ran out of the warehouse and Mr. X followed them, the team ran off into the streets and killed off a few zombies and Gina looked around for a new hideout.  
  
"We have to keep running, if he finds us he'll kill us in ways you don't even want to see." Gina said and Mary saw a near by supermarket.  
  
"There! Supercheap!" Mary said and they all ran to the store called Supercheap and they all looked around inside, Chris looked back to see if Mr. X was there and he saw him running pass the store.  
  
"I think we lost him." Chris said.  
  
"Alright.what the hell is he?" Jill asked as she looked at Gina.  
  
"He is a super soldier like myself, programmed to work for Umbrella and do as Umbrella says." Gina said and Brad looked at her.  
  
"Don't move." Brad said as he saw something behind Gina, something very big and Gina put her hands up.  
  
"Go ahead and kill me, it doesn't matter anymore if I live or not." Gina said and Mary looked at Brad.  
  
"Brad, put your gun down." Mary said.  
  
"Get out of the way Mary." Brad said as he kept his eyes on the creature behind Mary and Gina, he cocked his gun and fired it at the creature and it screeched as it died and more screeching monsters came out of no where and they were spiders!  
  
Brad and his team kept firing at them as Mary and Gina got over to them and helped them out, Alice was out of ammo and saw a spider coming at her and she ran up the wall and did a roundhouse kick and the spider flew across the room and splat on the wall.  
  
"Mutated Spiders.can we say eww?" Mary said sarcastically and more spider came out of no where and the team began a squashing contest and started to kick the spiders and shoot them to death, Alice jumped on one spider's back and the spider threw her off and spat some sort of venom at her and Alice fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" She screamed out in pain and Brad ran over to her.  
  
"Alice!" He yelled out and kneeled down by her.  
  
"I'm poisoned." She said and Brad saw a few blue herbs and green herbs on the shelves, grabbed them and Rebecca ran over to Brad and mixed the herbs for him.  
  
"Here. Give her this." Rebecca said as he handed Brad the mixed herbs.  
  
"Do I feed it to her?" Brad asked as he looked at Rebecca.  
  
"Yeah, duh." She said and Brad gave the herbs to Alice and she ate them and then coughed.  
  
"Ugh. Grows." Alice said as she finished them off and then Rebecca handed her a bottle of water and Alice drank it down and threw the empty bottle away.  
  
"Feeling better?" Brad asked Alice as he looked at her.  
  
"A little. I just need to rest a bit." Alice said.  
  
"Good. Rest will do all of us some good." Rebecca said.  
  
"How can any of you sleep hearing all of that moaning and screaming outside?" Mary asked as she looked at the group.  
  
"We've done it before." Simon said.  
  
"What about that thing Chris and I saw?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"We'll worry about him tomorrow." Chris said as he looked at Rebecca and sat down next to Jill as she cuddled up to him, Rebecca sat down and cuddle with Simon and Brad sat down next Alice as she rested her head in his lap.  
  
"Goodnight Chris." Rebecca said.  
  
"Goodnight Rebecca." Chris said.  
  
"Goodnight Simon." Jill said.  
  
"Goodnight Jill." Simon said.  
  
"Goodnight Akira." Brad said.  
  
"Goodnight Brad." Akira said.  
  
"Goodnight Alice." Brad said.  
  
"Goodnight Brad." Alice said.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Mary said with a sigh.  
  
Later that night at the RCPD, Leon was sleeping on one of the beds in the sleeping quarters while Claire was fixing an old rocket launcher she found in a locker, she took out some pliers from the tool box she found with it and put the final part on it, she closed the box, wipes some sweat from her head off and walked over to Leon.  
  
"Leon. Leon, wake up." She said and Leon looked at her as he opened his eyes.  
  
"What is it Claire?" He asked.  
  
"I found something." She said.  
  
"What?" He said as he sat up.  
  
"Nothing bad, something really useful." Claire said.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" Leon asked and Claire showed him the rocket launcher.  
  
"Holy Crap. Where did you find that?" He asked as he looked at it.  
  
"In the locker. We can use it to destroy that thing that's after us." Claire said.  
  
"Good thinking." He said as he jumped out of bed and Claire looked at him.  
  
"I'm not sure if it would kill it, but it might at least get it off our backs." She said and Leon put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's worth a try Claire." He said and she smiled at him.  
  
"I hope so." She said and then they both opened some lockers up and found guns, ammo, armor and uniforms.  
  
"Let's see.we'll need some MP5s and assault rifles." Leon said as he grabbed the guns and loaded them.  
  
"What about these?" Claire asked as she held up some grenades and Leon smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He said.  
  
About four hours later near the warehouse where the rest of the team was, explosions sound and Brad woke up with Alice. "  
  
What the hell is that?" Brad said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Sounds like a war zone." Alice said as she looked out the window.  
  
"Well, this is Raccoon City.the City Of The Dead. No telling what that is." Gina said as she walked over to them.  
  
"Sounds like something you would like." Alice said.  
  
"Easy Alice. She helped us out with those spiders, we should at least give her that much credit." Brad said.  
  
"You should listen to your boyfriend, I can get you out of this city alive, I have the right ammo and the areas to get the ammo you want and maybe some files to put Umbrella out of business for good. I have a map in my head, I know this town like the back of my hand." Gina said.  
  
"I'm sure you do." Alice said and Elizabeth walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" She asked as she yawned.  
  
"Someone is taking care of business out there." Gina said and Elizabeth looked outside and some explosions lighting up in the city.  
  
"Damn. Someone is packing some heat." She said.  
  
"Let's go see who's doing the fireworks and help them out." Mary said as she walked over to the team, later the tea made it outside with their guns ready and loaded, they moved over to right of the warehouse and headed off to the north where the sounds were coming from and saw Leon and Claire shooting and throwing grenades at the zombies and zombie dogs.  
  
"Whoa, someone entered the junkyard." Mary said.  
  
"That guy is an RCPD officer." Chris said as he saw Leon's uniform. "  
  
Maybe he could help us out also." Simon said and the team walked over to Leon and Claire.  
  
"Hey!" Brad called out to them and Leon and Claire looked at them.  
  
"Hi." Leon said.  
  
"I'm Brad Larsen and this is my girlfriend Alice Ryler and these are our friends.Jill Valentine, Simon Jackson, Rebecca Chambers, Elizabeth Larsen, Akira Liu and." Brad started off but was then interrupted by Claire.  
  
"Chris!" She said and ran over to her brother and hugged him and Chris held his sister.  
  
"Claire?" He said in surprise and she looked at him.  
  
"I've been so worried about you Chris." She said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked and Claire put her hand on her hip.  
  
"Humph, it's good to see you too brother." She said, as she felt a bit insulted.  
  
"Sorry, I'm glad to see you and all Claire, but why aren't at home?" He asked.  
  
"I ran away okay? I wanted to come here and see how you were doing, I heard about the investigation you were on and it sounded cool." Claire said and Chris sighed.  
  
"Um, maybe we should leave you two alone." Jill said.  
  
"No. She's coming with us and Claire, if we live through this we're having a long chat." Chris said and Claire smiled.  
  
"Good, that's all I wanted." Claire said as she followed the team back to the warehouse. Later at the warehouse, the team was eating and getting to know Leon.  
  
"So, you're new to the RCPD?" Brad asked as he looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I joined a week ago. I guess I didn't know how twisted the RCPD was. The things Umbrella did were illegal not only to law but to the Human race." Leon said.  
  
"Read this.we found it in the RCPD." Rebecca said as she handed Leon the memo from Irons and Leon read it.  
  
"Whoa, Chief Irons was behind it all this time?" Leon asked as he looked at the team.  
  
"Yeah, that bastard was paying Umbrella and Umbrella was paying him to keep his mouth shut." Mary said.  
  
"You knew and you didn't warn anyone?" Leon said as he looked at Mary.  
  
"Easy there Leon, we've already given her the ten questions round and made her sweat a little too much." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'm pretty mad about all this." Leon said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell you guys about that creature we saw." Claire blurted out and the team looked at her.  
  
"What creature?" Alice asked as she looked at her and then Mr. X busted in through the left wall and the team stood up and aimed their guns at it.  
  
"Holy Mother Of God! What is that thing?" Elizabeth yelled and Mary looked at it.  
  
"Old employee.Mr. X. This is the result of combining the T- Virus and the G-Virus together. He's the first prototype of Code Veronica." Mary explained.  
  
"Code Veronica?" Brad asked.  
  
"It's a new virus to make super soldiers." Gina said.  
  
"Hey, instead of trying to determine what the hell that is.how about we worry about better things, like staying alive!" Leon said and they all ran out the warehouse and Mr. X growled and followed them and then the team made it into another warehouse that belonged to Umbrella, Gina looked around the warehouse and heard pounding on the metal door.  
  
"What is this place?" Chris asked.  
  
"This is where Umbrella gets their stuff from, supplies, ammo, guns, the T-Virus and the G-Virus." Gina said. "Good. Let's go see if any G-Virus is left." Jill said and ran upstairs with the team and they entered an office and Chris searched the desk for any clues.  
  
"Damn it. Not even a memo." Chris said and slammed his fist on the desk and Jill put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down Chris, we'll get out of here." She said and then Leon found a map and some files on Rockford Island inside a locker.  
  
"Maybe this will help." Leon said and laid the map out across the desk and the team looked at it. "Rockford Island. That's where Wesker is shipping the Umbrella supplies to, he's going continue Umbrella's work on that Island." Gina said.  
  
"We have get to that island and stop him." Chris said and then men in black kicked the doors to the warehouse open, they had biosuits on and gas masks.  
  
"Clear the area! Search for any survivors!" One man yelled out and the other guys searched the warehouse and Mary looked at them.  
  
"UBCS Agents." Mary said and then the team headed downstairs after one agent saw them.  
  
"Sir! Top Floor!" One female agent said and the team came down the stairs and the UBCS Agents aimed their guns at them.  
  
"Check them. They might be infected." The leader said as one agent walked over to them and started to scan them and then more walked over to them. "  
  
Watch it pal." Jill said as one guy scanned her.  
  
"They're clean sir." One man reported.  
  
"Get them inside the van." The Leader said and the UBCS Agents took the team inside some black vans.  
  
"Where you taking us?" Claire asked.  
  
"Keep quiet." One man said and Claire fought back and kick one agent's mask off and Brad looked at her.  
  
"Rain?" He asked and the woman looked at him.  
  
"How do you know that name?" She asked.  
  
"She helped us get out of The Hive before all this mess happened." Alice said.  
  
"She was my twin sister. My name is Jade." She said and pushed Claire inside the van and the rest of the team was put into other vans and then the vans drove off, a few minutes later Claire busted out of one of the vans and landed on the street hard and rolled over to the docks which were near by, Claire got up slowly and then she looked up and saw Mr. X looking at her, he grabbed her by the neck, lifted her up and was then shot and a huge hole was in his chest, he let Claire go and fell to the ground dead, Claire looked up and saw a young man standing there with a smoking grenade launcher, he was abut 6'4'' tall, short brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a white tank top under it, long blue jeans and black tennis shoes.  
  
"You alright?" He asked and Claire nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." She said as the guy helped her up.  
  
"I'm Claire Redfield." She said as she offered her hand and the kid shook it.  
  
"Kevin Dawson." He said.  
  
"Do you know where that boat is heading?" Claire asked as she saw one of the UBCS boats leaving.  
  
"Yeah, it's heading to Rockford Island, I'm heading there myself." Kevin said.  
  
"Can you take me there?" She asked.  
  
"Why do you want to go?"  
  
"To shut down Umbrella. You?"  
  
"It's my home."  
  
"There's a town there?"  
  
"Yeah and what's this Umbrella?"  
  
"You been here and you have no clue who Umbrella is?" Claire looked at Kevin strange.  
  
"Only been here for a few days, snuck aboard one of the smuggling boats."  
  
"I see. Well, what about my trip?"  
  
"I'll get you there, we'll have to sneak aboard one of the ships though."  
  
"That's okay with me."  
  
"Cool. Let's got then."  
  
Kevin took Claire by the hand and rushed over to one of the boats, then a huge light shined on them from above.  
  
"You! On the dock! Don't move! You are under arrest by UBCS." A male pilot said and then Kevin sighed.  
  
"Damn it. They must have seen me on one of the boats." He said and then UBCS Agents came down and took Claire and Kevin in and the helicopter took off to Rockford Island. 


End file.
